19 Maja 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 87 Pozory mylą 06:10 W labiryncie - odc. 88 Zakochani 06:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Oferta Pana Alberta - odc. 5 Okulary, kręgle i roboty - txt. str. 777; program edukacyjny 10:00 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 10:20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 6/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:25 Pałac Młodzieży 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 29. Podlaskie szlakiem historii i natury; magazyn 13:20 Mała Moskwa - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:20 BBC w Jedynce - Lodowa Planeta - cz 6. Ostatnia granica (Frozen Planet 6 The Last Frontier) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:20 Druga szansa - odc. 13 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:05 Ale mądrale!; talk-show 16:50 Skandia Maraton - kronika - Lang Team 2013 - Kraków; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 38 - Dlaczego Romeo zginął - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2660; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Stara sekwoja, odc. 23 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Old sequoia ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 90 - Trudne powroty - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Wyznania zakupoholiczki (Confessions of a Shopaholic) - txt. str. 777 99'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:15 Taxi 4 (Taxi 4) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2007) 00:55 Downton Abbey II - odc. 4/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 01:55 Londyńczycy - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:00 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 1 / 5 (Great animal escapes - ep. 1/ 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 06:30 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 5/10; cykl dokumentalny 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 992; serial TVP 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 944 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 945 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (71); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zwierzęta - moje życie - odc. 3/4 (My life is a ZOO - ep. 3/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Tunezja (131) "Monastyr"; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 3/4 (Comte de Monte Christo); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2044; teleturniej 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 524 - Kołysanka; serial TVP 17:15 Życie od kuchni - (10) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (10); program rozrywkowy 20:10 Kino na maksa - Rambo II (Rambo: First Blood Part II) - txt. str. 777 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1985) 21:55 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 8/12 "Terapia rodzinna" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 23:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (76); magazyn 00:15 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Królowa aniołów - txt. str. 777 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999) 02:10 Tulipan - odc. 5/6; serial TVP 03:10 Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 3/4 (Comte de Monte Christo); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:07 Pogoda 08:13 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Stawy Milickie (71) 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Bydgoszcz - 19.05.2013 11:00 Głos mediów 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Ultramaratończyk - reportaż (Polska,2012) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2013 - magazyn 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 W imię ich matek. Historia Ireny Sendlerowej - film dokumentalny (USA,Polska,2010) 18:00 Zdrowo na sportowo (9) - magazyn 18:10 Nożem i widelcem (17) - magazyn 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne 18:45 W zbliżeniu - 19.05.2013 19:00 5. Festiwal Pamięci Andrzeja Zauchy "Serca Bicie" - koncert 20:00 Archiwum zbrodni: Kto zabił dziennikarkę? (10) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:46 Pogoda 20:53 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:37 Pogoda 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:55 Zbliżenia 22:20 Po oklaskach - 17.05.2013 22:40 Serwis info weekend 23:04 Pogoda 23:10 Sportowa niedziela 23:32 Teleplotki 00:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:35 Głos mediów 01:05 Serwis info weekend 01:27 Pogoda 01:35 Sportowa niedziela 01:51 Reportaż TVP Info: Ultramaratończyk - reportaż (Polska,2012) 02:05 Archiwum zbrodni: Kto zabił dziennikarkę? (10) 02:29 Listy do PRL-u 02:37 Młodzież kontra 03:15 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:00 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc: Robert Więckiewicz 04:53 Pogoda 05:00 Polska według Kreta: Stawy Milickie (71) 05:25 Tu kobiety 05:41 Reportaż TVP Info: Ultramaratończyk - reportaż (Polska,2012) 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Yogi Bear Show (35) 06:10 Piaskowy Dziadek i zaginiony piasek snów - film animowany (Francja,Niemcy,2010) 07:55 Tom i Jerry (8) 08:25 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 3 (8) 08:55 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (13) 09:30 Scooby-Doo na tropie mumii - film animowany (USA,2005) 11:00 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele - film animowany (USA,2003) 12:45 Bajzel na kółkach - komedia (USA,1996) 14:30 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Faceci w czerni - komedia SF (USA,1997) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (67) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Szybcy i śmieszni (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Szybcy i śmieszni (2) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 8 (154) 23:00 Na krawędzi (12/13) 00:00 Odwrócić przeznaczenie - dramat obyczajowy (Meksyk,USA,2007) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (32) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (32) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Bitwa o dom (7) - reality show 11:55 Co za tydzień 12:25 Lekarze (11) 13:25 Prawo Agaty (12) 14:25 X Factor (13/14) - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Madagaskar 2 - film animowany (USA,2008) 18:00 Ugotowani: Londyn (12-ost.) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (13-ost.) - reality show 21:00 Przepis na życie (13-ost.) 22:00 Na językach (16-ost.) - magazyn 23:00 Nieznajomi - thriller (USA,2008) 00:50 "Oszukane" - kulisy filmu - reportaż 01:20 Uwaga! 01:35 Arkana magii (926) 02:55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 I Like It - program muzyczny 06:05 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:35 Dekoratornia 07:05 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (6) - serial przyrodniczy 08:10 Winx Club 4 (23) 08:40 Winx Club 4 (24) 09:10 Pies ojca chrzestnego - komedia (Kanada,2010) 11:00 Galileo (367) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (22) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (23) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (12) 14:30 Tylko dla odważnych - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1986) 16:40 Wielka bitwa potworów - film SF (Japonia,2001) 19:00 Galileo (368) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Tajemnica meteorytu z Czelabińska - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 21:10 Wojownicy - film sensacyjny (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,USA,Izrael,1995) 23:20 Z lodowej otchłani - horror (USA,2003) 01:05 Tydzień na świecie - magazyn 02:05 I Like It - program muzyczny 03:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami (10) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Stawka większa niż życie (8/18) 08:15 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (4) - serial przyrodniczy 09:15 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? (10) - teleturniej 10:15 Bindi: opowieści z dżungli (11) - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Bindi: opowieści z dżungli (12) - serial dokumentalny 11:15 Barbie i podwodna tajemnica - film animowany (USA,2010) 12:50 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa - film przygodowy (USA,2000) 14:50 Goście, goście 2 - komedia (Francja,1998) 17:05 Obcy krewni - komedia (USA,2006) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (34) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (35) 20:00 Siostra Betty - komedia kryminalna (Niemcy,USA,2000) 22:15 Spartakus: Zemsta (4) 23:35 Spartakus: Zemsta (5) 00:55 Bestia z Wisconsin - horror (USA,2005) 02:15 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:15 Misja Martyna: Japonia, czyli zdobyć pracę (7/10) 06:05 Misja Martyna: Przechytrzyć Charliego (8/10) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Czterej pancerni i pies (12/21) 10:15 Chuck 2 (6/22) 11:15 Giganciki - film familijny (USA,2006) 13:30 Premiera - Klika - komedia (USA,2008) 15:10 El Dorado - western (USA,1966) 17:40 Czterej pancerni i pies (12/21) 19:00 Kobra: oddział specjalny 16 (7/15) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Za szybcy, za wściekli - film sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2003) 22:15 Mentalista 2 (22/23) 23:15 Wszystko za życie - dramat biograficzny (USA,2007) 02:10 Arkana magii 04:15 W roli głównej: Kuba Wojewódzki (7/16) 04:44 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (3) 06:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (4) 06:30 Reksio (49) 06:40 Reksio (50) 06:55 George prosto z drzewa (14) - komedia (USA,1997) 07:25 Superauta (25) 07:55 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (37) 08:30 Królowa miecza (8) 09:30 Królowa miecza (9) 10:25 Królowa miecza (10) 11:25 Sekundy grozy 2 (39) - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Sekundy grozy 2 (40) - serial dokumentalny 12:25 Amerykańska straż graniczna (1) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Bindi: opowieści z dżungli (10) - serial dokumentalny 13:55 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 2 (3) - serial przyrodniczy 14:55 Spotkanie z balladą (28) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Robocop (12) - serial SF 17:00 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (3) 17:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (4) 17:30 Reksio (49) 17:40 Reksio (50) 18:00 George prosto z drzewa (14) - komedia (USA,1997) 18:25 Superauta (25) 19:00 Austin Stevens - pogromca węży (7) - serial przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią 4 (5) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią 4 (6) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Spotkanie z balladą (29) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (43) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Piękni i ambitni (44) - serial erotyczny 01:00 Z archiwum policji (3) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Z archiwum policji (4) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 06:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (11) 07:40 Telesprzedaż 08:10 Oggy i ferajna (38) 08:40 Winx Club 4 (7) 09:05 Winx Club 4 (8) 09:40 Winx Club 4 (9) 10:10 Winx Club 4 (10) 10:40 List dla króla - film przygodowy (Holandia,2008) 12:55 Prywatka 2 - komedia romantyczna (Francja,1982) 15:05 Na celowniku - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,1985) 17:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (11) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (12) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą (22) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 mała Czarna (382) - talk show 20:00 Włatcy móch (119) 20:30 Włatcy móch (120) 21:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (12) 22:00 Rusz głową: Uwaga 23:00 Skeleton Man - horror SF (USA,2004) 00:55 Jazda Figurowa (42) 01:55 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 02:20 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Szanghaju 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Szanghaju 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 1. mecz półfinałowy 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 1. mecz półfinałowy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 2. mecz półfinałowy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 2. mecz półfinałowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 1. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 1. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Kubań Krasnodar 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Kubań Krasnodar 16:30 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Zenit Sankt Petersburg - Wołga Niżny Nowogród 18:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Cafe Futbol 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz finałowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz finałowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 14:00 Teenage lista 15:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 16:00 ESKA.PL 17:00 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 20:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 W ostatniej chwili (6/11) 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 08:00 Billy Exterminator (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 09:00 Wojny magazynowe (9) - reality show 09:30 Wojny magazynowe (10) - reality show 10:00 Świat bez fikcji 3 (1/8) 10:30 Świat bez fikcji (7/10) 11:00 Ola w trasie (7/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2012) 11:30 Na noże (7/12) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... 2 (1/9) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 14:00 Mamy was! (7/12) - program rozrywkowy (Rosja,2013) 14:30 Kulisy sławy (16/30) - magazyn 14:45 Ostre cięcie (7) - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (4/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 16:15 Studio TTV 2 (14/15) - program publicystyczny 17:15 Weterynarz z antypodów (6/16) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Zakręceni (8/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2013) 18:35 Awantura o wesele (12/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kartoteka 4 (12/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:05 Taboo (3/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 22:05 Cela - reportaż 22:35 Nie do wiary - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (8/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 23:35 Superwizjer 00:05 7 grzechów (7/9) - magazyn kryminalny 00:35 Ola w trasie (7/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 01:05 Świat bez fikcji 3 (1/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2013) 01:30 Kartoteka 4 (12/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:30 Tancerki nocy (2/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 02:55 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (6/13) 03:20 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (1/9) - serial dokumentalny 03:45 W ostatniej chwili (6) 04:10 Awantura o wesele (12/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:16 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 17:08 Szalone lata 90. 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 21:10 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (186) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Zaginiona przesyłka (17) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 10:30 Imperium disco polo - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Radykalne kroki (282) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Zupełnie Niemożliwe (23) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (924) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (186) 14:00 Linia życia (62) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Zaginiona przesyłka (17) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 15:30 Graczykowie czyli Buła i Spóła: Dzidziuś (66) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Biedny kraj bogatych ludzi (330) 16:30 Imperium disco polo - magazyn muzyczny 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Policyjna trauma (283) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (9) 20:30 Linia życia (63) 21:00 Przeznaczenie: Decyzja (7) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Radykalne kroki (282) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ferdynand K. (266) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Biedny kraj bogatych ludzi (330) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Zaginiona przesyłka (17) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Gra o minikomputer - film dokumentalny (Polska,1972) 09:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Drumlersi - koncert (Polska,1968) 09:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Niezwykły lot boeinga 737 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 11:00 Boccaccio '70 (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy (Francja,Włochy,1962) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Sukces (8) - program edukacyjny 13:25 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Cream - "Disraeli Gears" 14:30 Hala odlotów: Do czego służy szkoła? Jaki jest cel edukacji? (34) - talk show 15:25 Opole 2007 na bis: "Niebo z moich stron" - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... Bożeną Dykiel (1) 17:55 Niedziela z... Bożeną Dykiel: Big Bang - komedia (Polska,1986) 19:35 Niedziela z... Bożeną Dykiel (2) 20:20 Niedziela z... Bożeną Dykiel: Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie - film obyczajowy (Polska,1992) 22:15 Więcej niż fikcja: Paszcza wilka - film dokumentalny (Włochy,Francja,2009) 23:30 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Sukces (8) - program edukacyjny 23:55 Kino nocne: Irina Palm - dramat obyczajowy (Belgia,Luksemburg,Niemcy,Francja,Wielka Brytania,2007) 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.05.1989 08:10 Masakra w klasztorze - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2004) 09:00 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego drodze na front: Do stu piorunów, gdzie ja jestem? (7) 09:40 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego drodze na front: Honor damy (8) 10:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Korczulański smak 10:45 Na dachu świata: Tybet - Dzień 1 - Lhasa (2) 11:00 Estrada folkloru: Kwiaty z Polski (2) - cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Jestem stąd - Ludzie z inkubatora - cykl dokumentalny 11:55 Ginące cywilizacje: Prośba o deszcz. Szamani w Burkina Faso (14) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego: Pingwiny z Wyspy Króla Jerzego 13:30 Między rajem a ziemią: Polinezja Francuska (5) 14:05 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Dorożkarz nr 13" 15:10 Dorożkarz nr 13 - film obyczajowy (Polska,1937) 16:20 Za nami sto lat: Wokół Racławic (1/3) 17:05 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson: Ostatni akt (13/24) 17:35 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson: Trzej stryjowie (14/24) 18:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Śmierć Grzegorza Przemyka - film dokumentalny (Polska) 18:35 Cafe Historia: Pamięć nieustająca 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 19.05.1989 19:35 Żołnierze wyklęci: Jachna 19:45 Żelazne kompanie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 20:30 O gołębim sercu - reportaż 21:00 U Pana Boga za piecem - komedia (Polska,1998) 22:45 Na Królewskim Trakcie: Pałac Uruskich 23:00 Jestem polskim Żydem - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 23:30 Wymiary czasu - reportaż 23:45 Ostatni Warmiacy i Mazurzy - cykl dokumentalny 00:00 Czterdziestolatek: Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt (6/21) 01:00 Kamień na kamieniu - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1995) 02:45 Galeria: Ballada o Janku Siegiedzie 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 77; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 78; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 81 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 1/7 - Gwiezdny pirat; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 - Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Polonia w Komie - Ibiza - Madmajk (227); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Wambierzyce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli 428) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Dom - odc. 18/25 - Trzecie kłamstwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Ibiza - Madmajk (227); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (38); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Szczęście z zimorodkiem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 979; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - A wszystko to Ty... - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - Koncert Galowy SFP cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 25 Mazowieckie - szlakiem filmów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Czarne ptaszysko, odc. 4; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (38); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Wambierzyce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 15 - Kampanie wśród dzieci i młodzieży; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 979; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Czarne ptaszysko, odc. 4; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Wszystko po krakowsku - A wszystko to Ty... - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - Koncert Galowy SFP cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (141); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Szansa na sukces 07:20 Rozrywka retro: Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna (10) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Duże dzieci: Piotr Kraśko, Kabaret Elita: Leszek Niedzielski, Jerzy Skoczylas i Stanisław Szelc - talk show 09:25 Duże dzieci - talk show 10:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 11:15 Szansa na sukces 12:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 12:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Nowa Brytania 1968 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Nowa Gwinea 1969, część 1 14:20 Tele PRLe - program rozrywkowy 15:20 Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju 16:25 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 17:25 Szansa na sukces 18:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 19:30 Ale mądrale! - talk show 20:20 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - urodzinowy strzał w dychę 21:25 Rzeka dzieciństwa 22:20 Rzeka dzieciństwa 23:25 Postaw na milion 00:25 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 01:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 02:20 Rozrywka retro: Przedstawiamy (5) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Łódź 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:07 Pogoda 08:13 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Stawy Milickie (71) 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:01 AGROEXPRESS 10:15 Depozyt wiary 10:38 Felietony NCK 10:46 Autofan - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Głos mediów 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Ultramaratończyk - reportaż (Polska,2012) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2013 - magazyn 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Aktywni 50+ 17:16 Kazimierz Zakrzewski profesor od transformatorów 17:24 Felietony NCK 17:29 Informator Kulturalny 17:30 XIV Międzynarodowe Triennale Tkaniny 17:44 Być seniorem 17:59 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18:12 Magdalena Abakanowicz. Opus et fabulas 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:43 Sport - niedziela 18:47 Pogoda 18:49 Volkswagen Castrol Cup 19:03 Trójka w Trójce: Piosenki Piaf 19:48 Informator Kulturalny 19:51 Felietony NCK 20:00 Archiwum zbrodni: Kto zabił dziennikarkę? (10) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:46 Pogoda 20:53 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:37 Pogoda 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:58 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22:09 Pogoda 22:11 30 - lecie Skrzypka na dachu 22:23 Łódzkie podwórka 22:40 Serwis info weekend 23:04 Pogoda 23:10 Sportowa niedziela 23:32 Teleplotki 00:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:35 Głos mediów 01:05 Serwis info weekend 01:27 Pogoda 01:35 Sportowa niedziela 01:51 Reportaż TVP Info: Ultramaratończyk - reportaż (Polska,2012) 02:05 Archiwum zbrodni: Kto zabił dziennikarkę? (10) 02:29 Listy do PRL-u 02:37 Młodzież kontra 03:15 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:00 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc: Robert Więckiewicz 04:53 Pogoda 05:00 Polska według Kreta: Stawy Milickie (71) 05:25 Tu kobiety 05:41 Reportaż TVP Info: Ultramaratończyk - reportaż (Polska,2012) 05:50 Zakończenie programu